muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets (season 2, 2019 family kid friendly show)
The Muppets season 2 is where season 1 had left off and this time it's family friendly for everybody and this marks the romantic relationships of Kermit and Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Camilla, Fozzie and Doris and of course Link Hogthrob and Denise. It is to begin airing on ABC Network on January 1, 2019 just like every single Tuesday. Human Cast Members * Jason Segel as Gary Jones, the owner of Jones' Plant Shop and Mary's husband * Amy Adams as Mary Jones, the owner of Jones' Plant Shop and Gary's wife * Richard Kind as Melvin Katzenberg, the bus driver who drives Skeeter over to the Muppet Family Boarding House * Halle Berry as Safari Jane, the safari lady on Gonzo's Nature Show * Johnny Depp as Stanley, the driver of the taxi cab that Fozzie's 1 true love, Doris is riding in * Bill Hader as Detective Rodney, a mystery detective who solves the mystery that Constantine is Kermit's evil counterpart and that Kermit is the real life Muppet hero * Linda Cardellini as Chief Robertson, the chief who sends Kermit/Indiana Frog and his Muppet friends on a mission quest to find the Lost Chicken (a mini golden chicken statue) * David DeLuise as Camp Leader Jack, the camp leader who brings Kermit, Walter, Fozzie and the Muppet friends on a camping trip * Sigourney Weaver as Racer Coach Mona, the coach and announcer of the annual go-kart race * Will Smith as Jeffrey Robinson, the boss of the Happy Go Lucky Diner * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Kathy Thompson, their good friend and neighbor at their spooky fun Halloween house party * Eugene Levy as Reverend Albertson, the reverend of Oz-Hunt Church and a good friend and neighbor of the Muppet friends * Emma Thompson as Maria Johansson, the owner of the Super Party House (a shopping center) * Owen Vaccaro as Felix Watson, Toby Cooper's 8 year old nephew * Scarlett Estevaz as Katrina Watson, Felix's sister and Toby Cooper's 7 year old niece * Tom Cruise as Toby Cooper, Felix and Katrina's uncle in the series * Danny DeVito as Santa Claus, in the new television Christmas special * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Claus, in the new television Christmas special * Jack Black as Buddy the Elf * Will Ferrell as Hermie the Elf * Mark Wahlberg as Lucas the Elf * Eddie Murphy as Rodney the Elf * David Schwimmer as George the Elf * Mike Myers as Officer Richardson * Chris Rock as Officer Jackson * Rashida Jones as Sophie Cooper, Toby's wife and Felix and Katrina's aunt in the series Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Uncle Deadly, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Pops, Crazy Harry, Constantine, Dr. Strangepork, Blind Pew, Calico, Ernest Pleth, 80s Robot, Jerry Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Camilla and the Announcer (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, George, the Newsman and Frank Caricature (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Randy and Chip (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Doris (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter and Jill (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Miss Poogy, Wayne, Richard Caricature, Wander McMooch, and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Neuter * Peter Linz as Walter, Droop, Rizzo, Statler, Bean, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Foo-Foo, and Flash (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Pepe, Johnny, Croaker, Mahna-Mahna, Andy, Bubba, Howard Tubman, Jim Caricature, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster and Dr. Teeth (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda and Denise (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch (voice) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, J.G. and Blustering Bellowpane Monster (voice) * Joey Mazzarino as Goggles (voice) * Billy Barkhurst as Nigel and Gill (voices) Season 2 Episodes * Episode 201: Link Hogthrob In Love ''(January 1, 2019) * Episode 202: ''True Family Reunion (February 5, 2019) * Episode 203: Gonzo's Nature Show ''(March 5, 2019) * Episode 204: ''Fozzie and Doris for Life (April 2, 2019) * Episode 205: Will the Real Kermit Please Stand Up?'' (May 7, 2019) * Episode 206: ''Raiders of the Lost Chicken (June 4, 2019) * Episode 207: A Muppet Friends Camping Trip (July 2, 2019) * Episode 208: The Great Go-Kart Race ''(August 6, 2019) * Episode 209: ''Kitchen Business Excitement ''(September 3, 2019) * Episode 210: ''Halloween Night Excitement (October 1, 2019) * Episode 211: Thanksgiving Harvest Festival (November 5, 2019) * Episode 212: Another Christmas Party Show (December 3, 2019) * Episode 217: A Different Look (December 9, 2019) * Episode Short Number 1: The Return of an Old Enemy ''(December 10, 2019) * Episode Short Number 2: ''Fire Safety Rescue ''(December 17, 2019) * Episode Short Number 3: ''Muppet Family Game Night (December 24, 2019) Category:2019 Trivia Notice * Jason Segel, Amy Adams and Rashida Jones who appeared as Gary, Mary and Veronica in The Muppets (2011), return for this season as 3 different characters for some episodes. * Oz-Hunt Church is a reference tribute for Frank Oz and the late Richard Hunt respectively. * This show takes place right before ''The All-New Muppet Show'' and the upcoming movie, The Muppets Go Under Cover. * Don Rickles Memorial Nature Park is a memorial tribute for the late Muppets Tonight guest star, Don Rickles respectively. * Fisher-Reynolds Street, Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Theater and Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Public Library are memorial tributes for the late Carrie Fisher and the late Debbie Reynolds respectively. * Steve Whitmire, the former voice performer behind Kermit, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Twitch, Link Hogthrob, Andy and the Newsman, now makes a non-Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance as Boris, the waiter at Bowie-Rickman Memorial Cafe. * Joey Mazzarino, the former voice performer for Goggles, now makes a non-Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance as James, the security guard at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall. * Frank Oz appears in a photograph along with photographs of the late Jim Henson, the late Richard Hunt, the late great Jerry Nelson, the late Jane Henson and the late John Henson as well. * Kevin Clash, the former voice performer for Clifford, Mulch and Polly Lobster, now makes a non-Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance as Elmer, the postman who gives Kermit the invitation flyer for the winter holiday float parade and stage show. Category:Muppets Category:The Muppets